


We need to keep it as a secret !

by Sanaee



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Adultery, Ancient History, Barebacking, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Idiots in Love, Loving John Watson, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mention of the clan, Secret Relationship, Top Arthur, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaee/pseuds/Sanaee
Summary: Arthur and John were both in a hotel room and the other Band members are not aware of that situation.
Relationships: John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 4





	We need to keep it as a secret !

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to write something new ! It's the first ttime that I write something about this couple despite the fact that I don't know more than that about read dead redemption but I hope you'll like it ! 
> 
> Ps: English is not my mother tongue so be nice to me and if I make mistakes tell me.

Arthur and John were both in a hotel room not far from the camp where the gang was located but this information was not really important to Arthur, there was a clear reason why he was alone with his teammate in a hotel room without anyone from the clan knowing about it, not even Hosea.  
John was sitting with his legs a little apart and looking down, he didn't want to look at Arthur and that annoyed the older man more than he wanted to, that's what made him talk to John and finally make a nasty remark to him.  
"You're going to ignore me for a long time, Martson ? " said Arthur coldly.

John raised his head after hearing Arthur's prickly remark, and found himself facing him. His face tinted, his eyes closed; he smiled discreetly.  
"Perhaps," he replied in an absent-minded tone.  
John's answer left Arthur a little confused, he considered it for a moment before licking his lips. Arthur approached John until he was right in front of him, and then he pressed his body against John's body. The atmosphere took a completely different turn.  
John was torn: he was hot but he was still shivering. His thoughts were tangled, vulnerable to the older man's actions.

Arthur put one of his hands on John's shoulder and looked into John's eyes.  
"You can't act and talk to me like that Martson, it drives me crazy. »  
Following Arthur's words, John suddenly felt ashamed, he was about to cheat on his wife. Disgusted, he pushed Arthur's hand back onto his shoulder.  
"Stop, I'm married.  
\- Is that a reason? You're the one who wanted us both to meet here, Martson. "Arthur said in a cold voice

Suddenly silence reigned between the two. Then all of a sudden, Arthur pressed his lips to John's lips. Surprised, John moved backwards. Arthur gave him no chance to escape. He strengthened his restraint, leading him to abdicate. John allowed himself to weaken; they grabbed each other's lips completely by the feeling of pleasure they both felt.  
John found it hard to tell, but he liked to feel Arthur's fingers on his face.  
John let himself fall on the only bed in the room in which they were lying, dragging Arthur's body down with him. Arthur's hands went down his back, on his buttocks; Arthur wanted to lift one of John's legs so that he could sit between them but John grabbed his wrist firmly. John did not want to bend easily to Arthur's advances even though he knew he would not last very long. They continued to kiss over and over again. They stopped for a moment and Arthur spoke in frustration with John.

"What's the matter with you John, you're the one who wanted us to meet you here.  
\- I know, Morgan, but I wanted us to talk a little bit first, didn't I ? "  
John heard Arthur sigh heavily before looking at him.  
"What do you want to talk about ? Already we're both in danger, it just so happens that as we speak, the other band members are looking for us both".

John nodded distractedly to make Arthur understand that he agreed with what he was saying, this encouraged the older man to talk more. 

"So if you allow me, let's take advantage of the time we have in front of us because there's nothing to tell us that we'll be able to see each other and enjoy each other's bodies in the future. "

Arthur placed his body more strongly on John's body, he now left tongue blows in the neck of the brown. For the umpteenth time, John felt himself melting when he felt the warmth of the man against him, it was such a pleasant sensation that he didn't want her to escape, but part of him was saying how strange the whole situation was for the two of them.  
He was married and had a child. Some people thought Arthur was a ladies' man.  
In reality, however, they were all just madly in love with each other. Unfortunately, John knew that if anyone found out about their relationship, they would both be harassed or even killed.  
This had to stay between them.  
He couldn't understand why Arthur cared so much about him, and that's what prompted him to ask the old blond man.  
"What do you want from me, Arthur? Why do you want us to be able to see each other?  
\- I just want you to be happy, I want to be the one to make you happy John ! "

Arthur's words moved John, who could not prevent a smile from being born on his lips. He caressed Arthur's cheek while biting his lip, he put a kiss on Arthur's lips before spreading his legs apart on his own to allow Arthur to slip between them.  
"You win, just fuck me, Morgan."

John put his two arms around Arthur's neck before putting his lips on his own. Arthur put his hands on his lower body and then he placed John more firmly on the mattress of the bed. The two men were out of breath, their eyes already a little beastly and as they looked at each other. Hearing his name this way from John's mouth made Arthur totally excited. 

John put his two arms around Arthur's neck before putting his lips on the lips of Arthur. Arthur put his hands on his lower body and then he placed John more firmly on the mattress of the bed. The two men were out of breath, their eyes already a little beastly and as they looked at each other. Hearing his name this way from John's mouth made Arthur totally excited.  
Neil put his head in the hollow of John's neck before saying :  
"John - shit, you make me happy, baby, you have no idea."  
Arthur's hands continued their exploration on John's body, descending, touching John's belly and coming closer to John's lower belt. John took a deep breath as he felt Arthur's cold fingers dive under his pants to touch his erection, Arthur's hands went under John's boxer shorts to grab his ass in his hands. The two outlaws rubbed their hips harder and harder in unison. The taste of John's body, the smell of John's body, the feeling of his flesh against his own, was starting to be too much for Arthur, it was so good that he felt like he was going to faint with pleasure before he even took John.  
The old blond man continued his frantic search for warm, soft and tasty flesh and that's why he quickly took off the pants John was wearing to finally feel the round flesh of John's ass between his fingers.

The two men found themselves naked quite quickly, they were hungry for each other. They liked the fact that what they were doing was forbidden, it was exciting to live in danger.  
Arthur looked at John's lips for a moment before he stuck his fingers in the mouth of the young man below him, John understood what Arthur wanted to do, he wanted to submit to the man he loved so John began to look at Arthur's face as he took Arthur's big fingers in his mouth. He wanted Arthur to see him act so debauched for him.  
Arthur took his fingers out of John's mouth before he grabbed the bottle of Vaseline from the motel room bedside table, poured much of the product on his hands and then stuck one into John's body.  
When he felt his fingers deep inside his body, John could not stop a moaning sound from coming out of his lips, he liked to feel Arthur's fingers inside him. Arthur looked at him with dark blue eyes and a voracious gaze as he inserted a second finger into John's body.

John had had enough, he wanted to feel Arthur's cock inside him not his fingers.

"Now, please, Arthur, I can't wait any longer," implored John as he looked at Arthur.

Arthur removed his fingers from John's body, he sat down so that he could put Vaseline on his sex, more precisely he coated his cock with Vaseline to prevent John from having pain . John's beautifully sculpted body twisted and relaxed in a continuous motion, preparing his man to enter his body. Once finished, Arthur spread John's legs so he could get inside him, then slowly went inside so that John could feel every inch of his dick in his body so he could remember who he belonged to.  
"Oh my God." John coasted with pleasure.

Arthur sank down once more, grumbling as he did because nothing had ever been so good in all his life. Arthur then put his hand on John's cock and masturbated him as he entered him, enjoying the groans of pleasure it brought to his man. Now Arthur was pushing more violently, the bed creaked and the headboard was constantly banging against the wall. Arthur could no longer restrain himself and neither could John, they were consuming their love with strength and vigor.

John enjoys on Arthur's belly and Arthur enjoys in John's womb. They were both full of sweat. Gasps and groans filled the room.

"Arthur, imagine for two seconds if someone discovered us here what would we do? "John asked worriedly.

John felt Arthur sigh before he began to answer him :

"We've just made love and that's all you can think about? John, if something like that ever happened, I would do what I do best, which means I would protect you, that's all.

\- Ok ok Arthur says John

\- Now shut up and go to sleep"

They looked at each other for a long time before Arthur spoke again.

"No matter what happens, it will always be you and me, John, okay ? "said Arthur before caressing his lover's face.

John nodded his head before putting another kiss on the mouth of the man he loved. The two men lay down next to each other, John put one of his legs on Arthur's hip, Arthur put one of his hands on Arthur's leg, they shared a tender kiss to show their affection for each other and went to sleep peacefully hoping to wake up without any worries.


End file.
